This specification describes technologies relating to raking resources in response to user device queries.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide structured information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, etc. With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources are now being provided in large numbers. Additionally, native applications that do not have websites with synchronous content, such as games, are also very popular on tablet computers and smart phones. Many of these latter types of native applications also have web pages that are descriptive of the native application, such as a product page that can be browsed using a web browser. The product page may include screen shots of the native application, user ratings, and the like.
Search engines now also facilitate searching of the native applications along with web pages. However, some web pages and native applications may be device type specific, and thus have more utility for a particular device type than for other device types. For example, a native application that is provided for only Android based systems, and web pages that describe the native application, may have more utility for devices that run the Android operating system than for other devices that run other operating systems.